User talk:Asian Cloud
NAH....a talk page...muahahaha... 'Welcome!' Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Wiki, Asian Cloud! ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 12:51, March 2, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Picture I like your picture of Midorikawa Ryuuji eating bread. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 12:55, March 2, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June It's okay. Oh, and I still like the picture of Midorikawa eating bread. And next time, remember to sign your messages. You know what it says at the top of my talk page~. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:37, March 17, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Where do you get your pictures from, Cloud? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:21, March 18, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Ohayo! Nice random stuff ya have on yer profile page! スカイのドロップ (talk) 03:06, March 19, 2012 (UTC) LOL. So whatz up? The sky thats obvious. スカイのドロップ (talk) 03:23, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Signature Always remember to put your signature! スカイのドロップ (talk) 03:29, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Don't sweat it. I get that sometimes. スカイのドロップ (talk) 03:33, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Some where near Singapore. o.O スカイのドロップ (talk) 03:39, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol true~ nothing to talk about -.- No food. Soray! XD スカイのドロップ (talk) 03:46, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Ah, its ok! I got to go, too. Eat then head to school. スカイのドロップ (talk) 03:58, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Users below 13 It's not only this wiki, but the site that hosts it (wikia.com) that doesn't allow users below the age of 13 to make use of the site. This is simply to protect minors. There is a way for users that aren't 13 to keep using this wiki, and it's to have a parent send me an e-mail (my address is on my page) confirming they are aware their child has got an account on here. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 17:25, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Heya Asian Cloud! Whatz up! スカイのドロップ (talk) 06:25, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Plus, Asian, not just you, but Kari, Marshmallow and I as well, have faults... Our BIGGEST fault was not reading the Terms and Conditions... so... yeah... - <3 SeNpAi-SaN Hey Ya Asian Can You Join The Chat? Its Ok If You Dont Want to--[[User:Inazuma11 fangirl123|''What Becomes New In The Present,Becomes Old In The Future...]] 03:19, March 26, 2012 (UTC) uhm...u may find the rules in wikia central...im not sure abt d link...sorry... - <3 アキラ - 先輩 everything is fine here. LOL all about. XD スカイのドロップ (talk) 02:56, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Stop Adding Please stop adding false category to the pages. The category on those pages are unnecessary. Thanks, Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 12:12, April 20, 2012 (UTC) User page Hello! It seems you are currently using the Character template on your own user page, but this goes against our Manual of Style. I ask you to please either take it out or replace it with the similiar template made especially for users. You have one month to conform your user page to the rules, if you don't do it, after that time has passed an admin will proceed to edit your page and delete the template. -- 源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 19:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) 'Comeback! I wish you would really come back! '''- Kiyama~→ Setsuna Boost is Awesome! 13:18, September 14, 2012 (UTC) 'Finally! Your Comeback!' Thanks about talking about my birthday! I remember about Sunshine Road. Me and Kari missed doing it. ^^ '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 13:18, February 2, 2013 (UTC)' 'Awesome!' Yeah, I live in Cambodia! Come here?! On summer?! That'll be great if it happened. I wish I could have done it with you guys too. Life is fine for me. And fun also. '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 12:03, February 5, 2013 (UTC)' 'Ohohohoho~' Of course I heard you guys xD Those 5th graders will never be imaginative like you and Kari. What grade are you in anyway? I hope she will allow you to come. Crossing off doing Sunshine Road in your To-Do List is in my To-Do List xD That means I want to do the same thing. '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 11:28, February 7, 2013 (UTC)' 'Grades' I'm in 5th Grade :D '-Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 10:39, February 10, 2013 (UTC)' Long time no seeeee~ Clooooooud! Heeey~ Its me, Onigiri-chan! (Yesh, i change mah name x3 But i'm still the same Onigiri-Chan ;D) do you still remember me? I hope so x) anyways, hope to see you soon~ (Also i can't tell if your active so i don't know if you'll see this message :T) [[User:~:Len Kagamine:~|~In You]] [[User talk:~:Len Kagamine:~|And I'']] [[User blog:~:Len Kagamine:~|True ''Emotions]] So many [http://alchemyyarouze.tumblr.com/ Ups and Downs] 07:04, March 7, 2013 (UTC) 'Yeah~' I'm eleven, yeah! Sixth grade? xD It's okay, you can study for your exam =) '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 16:11, March 8, 2013 (UTC)'